dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Ji Chang Wook
Perfil thumb|250px|Ji Chang Wook *'Nombre:' 지창욱 / Ji Chang Wook *'Profesión: '''Actor, actor de musicales, modelo, cantante *'Fecha de nacimiento:' * '''Lugar de nacimiento:' Anyang, Corea del Sur *'Estatura:' 180 cm *'Peso: '''65 kg *'Signo zodiacal: Cáncer *'''Signo Zodiacal Chino: Conejo *'Agencia: 'Glorious Entertainment Dramas *The Happiest Time of My Life (SBS, 2017) *First Kiss for the Seventh Time (Naver TV, 2016) *The K2 (tvN, 2016) *Tornado Girl (Hunan TV, 2016) *My Male God (Hunan TV, 2016) *Healer (KBS2, 2014-2015) *Secret Love (DRAMAcube, 2014) *Empress Ki (MBC, 2013-2014) *Five Fingers (SBS, 2012) *Bachelor's Vegetable Store (Channel A, 2011) *Warrior Baek Dong Soo (SBS, 2011) *Smile, Dong Hae (KBS1, 2010) *Hero (MBC, 2009) *The Sons of Sol Pharmacy House (KBS2, 2009) *You Are Very Good (KBS2, 2008) Temas para Dramas *''I'll Protect You'' tema para Healer (2015) *''To the Butterfly'' tema para Empress Ki (2014) *''Fills My Heart'' tema para Five Fingers (2012) *''Meet Again'' tema para Warrior Baek Dong Soo (2011) Películas *Manipulated City (2016) *Two Constables (2015) *The Long Way Home (2015) Aparición Especial * How to Use Guys with Secret Tips (2013) cameo *Death Bell 2 (2010) *Sleeping Beauty (2008) *Days... (2006) Musicales *'2014-2015:' The Days *'2013:' Jack the Ripper *'2013:' The Days *'2013:' Brothers were brave *'2010:' Thrill Me *'2007:' Fire and Ice Anuncios *'2014:' Cass Fresh Beer *'2014:' North Cape outerwear junto a Ha Ji Won *'2014:' AD HOC *'2012:' LabSeries *'2011:' Googims Company *'2011:' Nong Shim Chapagetti Chajang Noodles *'2009:' Lotte Chilsung Tropicana *'2009:' Shinhan Financial Group *'2008:' SKT "T Cash" Vídeos Musicales *Kara - Runaway (2013) *SPEED - It's Over (2013) *SPEED - That's My Fault (2013) *K.Will - I Need You (2012) *T-ara - Lovey Dovey (2012) *T-ara - Cry, Cry (2011) *Young Gun & Park Ji Yeon - I Have To Let You Go (2010) *Younha - Broke Up Today(2009) *Lena Park Feat Dynamic Duo - Are You Ready(2007) Reconocimientos *'2014 KBS Drama Awards:' Premio al Actor Popular por Healer *'2014 KBS Drama Awards:' Premio a la Mejor Pareja con Park Min Young por Healer *'2013 MBC Drama Awards:' A la Excelencia,Actor de Drama de Producción Especial por Empress Ki *'2013 7th The Musical Awards:' Newcomer Actor por musical "The Days" *'2011 KBS Drama Awards:' A la Excelencia, Actor de Drama Diario por Smile, Dong Hae *'2011 SBS Drama Awards:' Premio Nueva estrella por Warrior Baek Dong Soo Curiosidades *'Educación:' **Shinsung High School **Universidad de Dankook: Teatro y Cine (Master en Artes Escénicas) *'Debut:' 2007 en la película "Sleeping Beauty". *'Idiomas': inglés, coreano y chino *'Tipo ideal: 'http://es.drama.wikia.com/wiki/YoonaYoona * Se vio involucrado en un accidente de coche en la intersección de Shinsa en Gangnam, alrededor de las 5:50am. Ji Chang Wook y su manager iban camino al estudio cuando su coche colisionó con un camión. * Cuando se le preguntó si estaba saliendo con su co-estrella, Park Min Young, dijo: “No, no estoy saliendo con ella. Pero siento que este tipo de preguntas siempre vienen después de finalizar una producción” y añadió: “Después de que terminé ‘Empress Ki‘ con Ha Ji Won, todos me preguntaban si eramos novios. También tuve mucha química en pantalla con Park Min Young en esta ocasión. Si estoy filmando una escena de amor con una compañera actriz, la gente nos pregunta si estamos saliendo, creo que eso significa que hicimos un gran trabajo en la actuación”. * Ji Chang Wook recibió muchos elogios por su papel en “Healer”, a lo que el actor respondió: “La primera vez que hice mi debut, no pensé que era lo suficientemente talentoso y me llevó a pensar mucho sobre mi futuro como actor. Pensé en abandonar ‘Smile Again‘, pero cuando el actor Kim Yoo Seok del drama, me dijo que los actores no son dotados, sus palabras me ayudaron mucho”. * El actor dijo: “Definitivamente, un actor es alguien que expresa a un ser humano y que el ser humano es una persona normal como todo el mundo. Ese ser humano no es especial. Me di cuenta de que sólo hay que trabajar duro con el fin de expresar a esa persona que nos rodea todos los días”. * Representantes del actor Ji Chang Wook, respondieron a los rumores de citas que rodean al actor y a la ex Miss Corea y actriz Kim Joo Ri,un representante de la agencia de Ji Chang Wook dijo a Star News: “Algunos internautas han levantado rumores de citas entre Ji Chang Wook y Kim Joo Ri después de señalar que ambos llevan accesorios similares, pero no es cierto. Son amigos, así que pasan tiempo juntos libremente. Sin embargo, no se encuentran en una relación de noviazgo”. * En una entrevista le preguntaron a Yoo Ah In si quería actuar con Ji Chang Wook, Yoo Ah In responde felizmente a Ji Chang Wook en el mismo formato de ‘video mensaje’: “También me agradas y escuché que eres una gran estrella Hallyu. También me encantaría actuar contigo”, al final añadió: “y ser llevado por tu popularidad” lo cual provocó risas. * En una reciente entrevista agrego que tienes planes para regresar con un drama coreano y un musical a finales de este año. * Tiene miedo de los fantasmas y las alturas. * La primera vez que comenzo a actuar estaba tan asustado que comenzo a temblar cuando se paro delante de la camara. * Le teme a los extraños. * Cuando se le pregunto que caracteristica fisica que le gusta mas de si mismo, dijo que esta orgulloso de sus (musculos) hombros. * Le encanta comer. Enlaces *Perfil (nate) *Wikipedia Coreana *HanCinema * Twitter * Instagram Galería Categoría:KActor Categoría:KModelo Categoría:Nacidos en 1987 Categoría:Programas de TV Categoría:Running Man